the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Halloween Children of Old Harrington"
About '''"The Halloween Children of Old Harrington" '''is the seventh tale in the nineteenth episode of the thirteenth season of The Nolseep Podcast. In it, a pair of YouTubers try to make a documentary. Written by D. Williams, it has a runtime of 25:51 and was performed by Jessica McEvoy, Addison Peacock, Elie Hirschman, Erika Sanderson, Nikolle Doolin, Nichole Goodnight, Mick Wingert, and Kyle Akers. It is the 1656th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A pair of YouTubers, Haylee and Ada, host a popular video series where they investigate supposedly haunted locations. They decide to make their Halloween special in the town of Harrington. Through research, they learn that Harrington used to sit below a dam before it was demolished, causing the entire town to sink to the bottom of the new lake. The new Harrington was then build on the site of the old lake. Several townsfolk were unable to leave the town in time and drowned when the dam came apart. Haylee and Ada book rooms at a local bed and breakfast, ran by an old woman, Delilah, and her young grandson, Bobby. The pair interview Delilah about the history of the town. She reveals that every year the town has a Halloween carnival to remember the deaths of countless children years ago in old Harrington from disease. The children's bodies were buried underwater in the cemetery when the dam was demolished. Delilah tells them they should stay in the rooms all night with the locks shut tight. Bobby helps Haylee and Ada with their bags up to their rooms, where they interview him as well. Bobby reveals that all the children in town dress up in old-fashioned Halloween masks because the dead children in the lake leave the water during Halloween to drag people back to old Harrington because they are lonely. He claims that if you wear an old mask, then the children will think you're one of them and leave you alone. He also reveals that if grab hold of your parents, they won't take them because they think you've already captured them. Haylee and Ada dismiss the whole tradition as superstition before deciding to get footage of it for their documentary on the town. They head down to the carnival late that night and hide some bushes. They see the children of the town wearing the masks and gripping onto their parents tight. The pair are disturbed by the ritual. A man spots them and they run away, not hearing his warning to stay away from the lake. The pair hide by the shore before deciding to head back to the hotel and leave town. Before they can, several decayed children wearing Halloween masks exit the lake and ambush them glad to have finally found someone to take back with them. Despite Haylee and Ada's pleas that they aren't residents of the town, the children drag them into the water and out of sight. Cast Jessica McEvoy as Haylee Addison Peacock as Ada Elie Hirschman as Bobby Erika Sanderson as Delilah Nikolle Doolin as the GPS Mick Wingert as the warning man Kyle Akers, Nichole Goodnight, Erika Sanderson, and Jessica McEvoy as children from the lake Category:Tales Category:Season 13 Category:D. Williams Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:Addison Peacock Category:Elie Hirschman Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Nikolle Doolin Category:Mick Wingert Category:Kyle Akers Category:Nichole Goodnight